the_neverending_story_isbfandomcom-20200214-history
NeS1 Post 532
NeS1 Post 532 overlaps slightly with NeS1 Post 531, where it has Lt Randy's arrival in exposition from the Narrator - here it is told from Randy's point of view. Lt Randy arrives behind the Big Giant Ship of Burby 00 and almost crashes into the tail of it. He tugs on the controls to spin his X-Wing towards the Death Star Death Star instead but the act jams the controls and he is bound for a crash landing. The droid, TenFour, works on getting the ejector seat to work. On the Death Star Krig notices the bright light incoming and Gebohq realises it's a ship going to crash on them. They all dive underneath the Millennium Falcon Millennium Falcon, Gebohq dragging Krig. Dart Wader, however, doesn't notice until the last moment. As Lt Randy and TenFour jettison from the craft, it crashes into Dart Wader in a mighty explosion. Post Lt. Randy: Coming out of hyperspaceHyperspace article, Wikipedia. in 5..4..3..2..1... * Randy's X-wing plunges back into real space only for him to find that he is about to auger into the tail of the Burby vessle* Lt. Randy: AHHHHH!!!! BREAKING HARD STARBOARD!!! TenFour: *RRREEEEEOOWWWWWWWWW!!!!!* * Randy wrenches the control yoke to the right in an attempt to save himself only to clip the massive battle cruiser and spin off to the battle station below * Lt. Randy: Lateral stabilizers jammed, shield system failing, hull at 46%, ejection system failure...this does not look good. Wait, what's that!?! That can't be! The Death Star Death StarDeath Star Death Star article, Wikipedia.? Well this makes my day just that much sweeter. * Randy's X-wing plumets toward the titanic spheroid and into a conveniently places hole in the side. * TenFour: *beep* *boo* *brrt* Lt. Randy: I see it, life form readings...now what would they be doing here? Well, at least I'll have some company when I go. TenFour: *breet* *sputer* *BREEP*! Lt. Randy: No, I didn't forget you. :) *Meanwhile, at the base of the pit...* Krig: Oooohhhhh!!! Geb: What are you staring at Krig? Krig: Krig see pretty light! :) Ante: Where? Krig: There. (Krig poins toward a light that proceeds to get bigger and brighter and bigger and brighter and...) Geb: INCOMING, HIT THE DECK!!! * Geb drags Krig to the ground as our heros dive for cover, mostly under the Millennium Falcon Millenium FalconMillennium Falcon Millennium Falcon article, Wikipedia....everyone, that is, except Dart Wader, who has yet to realize the impending peril. Back on the X-wing...* TenFour: *Beeboo* Lt. Randy: Great, you got the ejection system working! Let's punch out! * Randy and TenFour rocket free from the doomed starfighter only seconds from inpact... * Dart Wader: I tee day brite lite...oooooohhhhh.... * Just then the X-wing slams into Dart ignighting the fusion fuel and proton warheads within the craft, triggering a massive explosion * Dart: Owchie! < Will this be the end of one of the evil forces? Did our heroes survive the hellish detonation? Was Dart wearing clean underware like his mommy told him to? These and more on our next episode of The Neverending Story Thread..copied)! > References External References Category:Post Category:NeS1 Post